Can't Help Falling In Love
by anchorsandboots
Summary: "Take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you." - Elvis Presley * Henry and Elizabeth have a unique Valentine's Day celebration.


Author's note: I began writing this story before 2x14 was aired. It has become a bit longer than I had originally expected it to be, but I think it's sort of fitting. (Was anyone else hoping for a mention of Valentine's Day? I thought it was funny how episode 2x14 aired February 14 in the U.S.) Anyway, I hope to have a new chapter of my other story, La Magia Existe, up soon, and I'm working on another fic as well. Thank you so much for reading; I would greatly appreciate any reviews!

*The song I reference is "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley.

* * *

A soft smile broke out on Henry McCord's face. His wife snored in the most adorable way possible — quietly and with her lips parted slightly. Henry rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. She remained asleep, so he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder and neck.

"Hey." Elizabeth's sleepy eyes blinked open as she turned to face her husband.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Sleep okay?" Henry kissed her forehead and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mhm," she replied softly, rubbing her eyes, "you were in my dream."

Henry smiled and took her hand in his, warming her palm by rubbing circles across it. "Tell me all about it."

Elizabeth took advantage of the hour or so they spent alone every Sunday morning to tell Henry about her dream.

"So you were floating down a river of ice cream," he began, "but you wouldn't let me join you?"

She nodded, giggling. "I think I was afraid you would drown."

"I guess that's fair." They snuggled and kissed until Elizabeth heard her phone vibrate from her nightstand.

"Is it your valentine?" Henry joked.

She squinted at a text message from Blake. "No, but I have to go into the office." Henry frowned slightly, but understood his wife's responsibilities. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'll be okay," he assured her as she reluctantly rose to get dressed. "Love you."

Elizabeth stepped into her office half an hour later, bombarded by Blake, Nadine, and phone calls from Russell Jackson. A crisis had arisen in Saudi Arabia, and the situation needed to be handled by the Secretary by the end of that day.

"Okay, do I have time to take a quick break?" She asked her assistant. "I just need fifteen minutes to nap and refocus."

"Of course, ma'am," Blake replied. "I'll keep everyone out of here unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Thank you." Elizabeth reached into her purse in search of her phone. Before she could realize it was already on her desk, her fingers brushed against a crisp white envelope. Elizabeth didn't recognize it or recall ever putting it in her bag, so she sat down on the sofa to see what was inside.

It was addressed to Elizabeth, her name written in ink in handwriting she recognized immediately to be Henry's. She carefully broke the seal and found a handwritten letter. "Oh, Henry," she gasped as she began to read.

* * *

Elizabeth,

I realized it's been ages since I wrote you a letter telling you how much I love you. I know I could have left you a quick note on your pillow like I used to, but I thought you deserved a good, long love letter today.

Just a few of the many reasons why I will always love you:

Your smile. I love waking up to you and your beautiful smile, Elizabeth. I know sometimes you're self-conscious or think your teeth are too big, but you have nothing to be concerned about. The way your lips move and your eyes light up melts my heart every time. Your smile will be the last thing I see before I die.

Your love. For me, for our children, for our country. You have an incredibly deep passion for our family, and I couldn't be more grateful. You are an amazing mother. I couldn't ask for anyone else to raise our children. Never forget that or feel as if you aren't making the decision best for our children. I know that your mother is watching us from above, proud of who you have shaped Stevie, Alison, and Jason to be. Your love for me is something that will never go unnoticed or be under appreciated, either. Elizabeth, you are the greatest wife a husband could ever dream of having. I mean that with all of my heart. Your constant support, comfort, and overall presence whenever I need it are all I could ever ask for. This country is lucky to have you, so passionate and determined, working hard for it every day. Your efforts make a difference, whether you realize it right now or not.

Your hope. You are one of the most hopeful people I have ever known. You believe so deeply and always find your way back whenever doubt sets in. When you'd heard somewhere that I had been cheating, you told me that you didn't want to believe it, that you still had hope in your heart and you knew that I would never do that to you. Elizabeth, your optimism is a daily inspiration to me to have faith and carry on.

And last, but definitely not least, _you_. Your hands, your hair, your legs, your shoulders... I could write a novel just to express the beauty of your body. I know it seems superficial, but your body is what I can remember when we are apart. The gentle touch of your fingertips is what I want to be able to feel when you're gone on a trip and I can't see you for days. I want to remember the feeling of your hands on my face when we kiss. And the way you hold my hand as you fall asleep at night to make sure I know that we are forever. I could never live without you.

Now, since you know I cannot write you a love letter without a quote: "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." The day I met you, I was afraid of moving too quickly and losing myself. But as time passed and I fell in love with you, I knew that it was meant to be, and that we would always be safe with each other.

Love always,

Henry

P.S. I'm going to try to leave you more love notes around the house from now on. I never should have stopped just because we moved to a new house.

* * *

Elizabeth wiped the tears that streamed down her face. She couldn't believe Henry had taken the time to write her a love letter, something he hadn't done since they were in college. And quoting Elvis Presley, especially "Can't Help Falling In Love" like that; it was the first song he had played for her on his guitar. She ran her fingers over Henry's words on the paper, storing them deep inside her heart.

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "Hey, Blake?"

Blake carefully opened the door to Elizabeth's office and stepped inside. He noticed her eyes were red from crying. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Blake, I need you to clear an hour in my schedule for tomorrow."

The next morning, Henry awoke to see Elizabeth's side of the bed empty. He figured she had stayed at her office all night dealing with a crisis and forgotten to call to let him know. Which was extremely unusual, since they _always_ made sure to let each other know where they were, but Henry understood that she had likely just gotten busy in meetings and negotiations.

He drove to the War College for his first lecture of the day, feeling especially dispirited. It was a Monday morning after all.

Around 12:15, Henry dismissed his class and leaned back in his chair. He placed his glasses on the desk in front of him and rubbed his eyes, thinking of how much he missed his wife. Henry sighed and heard a knock on his classroom door. He wasn't expecting anyone during his lunch hour, but called out for his visitor to come in.

"Dr. McCord? I was hoping you had a minute to discuss something?" Elizabeth walked into the room with a grin on her face. "I brought you lunch." She held up a bag with sandwiches she'd picked up from the White House kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry rose to set the food down on a desk and kiss her passionately. "Haven't seen you since yesterday."

"I know," she replied sympathetically, "I'm so sorry about that, Henry." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Not that I don't appreciate the surprise, but I've got to ask — why are you here and not at work?"

She took his hand in hers and turned toward the door. "I'll tell you in a second. First, I want to go outside. And bring the food."

Henry let her lead them outside of the building to a large tree between the campus and the street. Her security detail and their SUVs were parked nearby, but not too close, per Elizabeth's request. "Okay, sit down," she instructed Henry.

He carefully sat and leaned against the trunk of the tree, pulling her to sit next to him. "Babe, what are we doing out here?"

"Remember in college when we would meet under a tree and have lunch together between classes?"

Henry smiled, the memories suddenly flooding back. "Of course. It was the best part of my day, seeing you."

"And how we used to eat lunch together every day when we were both teachers," she added. "I was remembering all those times when I read your letter yesterday," Elizabeth explained. Henry's gesture had inspired her to surprise him at work so they could have a moment together, just the two of them. "Gosh, Henry, that thing made me sob."

He reached an arm around her shoulders. "I would hope so." He kissed her hair. "I was almost crying my own eyes out just thinking of what to say."

"Really?" She caressed his cheek and stared deep into his dark eyes.

"Really. I'm so in love with you, babe." Everything he had written in his letter he had meant.

"I love you, Henry. And just so you know, I don't need a letter to tell me you love me. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but trust me, I know you love me almost as much as I love you."

They reminisced about their college days and ate their lunch slowly, savoring each second in each other's presence. For a moment there was no distance between them. They were one, bound by their intense love for one another.


End file.
